The General's Mission
by mishy-mo
Summary: Jacob has a plan but he need's Jack's help to pull it off! CHAPTER 8!(eventual SJ)...so daniel is...'singing'...
1. The Plan

The General's Mission  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions. Author's note: hey hey came up with this while I was listening to my guns and roses cd Greatest hits album (buy it, buy it) subliminal messages it's good so buy it and read my story PLEZ R&R!!!  
  
  
  
Jack sat slouched in his chair bouncing a ball of the wall as Jacob Carter walked into his office.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Jacob!" he cried in surprise as he missed catching the ball. Sitting up in his chair he continued, "I what'ya doing here? I thought you and Carter had something planned since the fate of the galaxy doesn't seem to be in our hands this week." Smiling at his own humour he watched as Jacob laughed, albeit slightly then become serious.  
  
"Yeah well we're leaving in half an hour. I just wanted to talk to you first."  
  
"Me?" he said confused. "what about?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would be interested in a little covert mission I've got planned" said the older man pulling a folder from under his arm.  
  
"Against the goa'uld ?" he asked curious and apprehensive.  
  
Jacob smiled. "Not exactly."  
  
  
  
Jacob proceeded for the next 20 minutes to discuss tactics, positions and ideas for people on the team as Jack's desk became swamped in a barrage of papers from the innocent looking folder.  
  
"Hammond's up for this," added Jacob as he continued with his plan. £he said he'd take care of the base."  
  
"Yeah ok. But you want me to lead? I mean it is your operation."  
  
Jack looked at Jacob still quite in shock about he whole idea.  
  
"Yeah well most of the work load will be spread evenly between us and we will collaborate forces here," he said pointing to one piece of paper, "but this" indicating to yet another piece of paper and handing it to Jack "is yours".  
  
Jack recognised it instantly, he had done it before but never under so much pressure.  
  
"Wow, you mean you want me to start the operation?"  
  
"Yeah, you're the most skilled for the job."  
  
"Cool, then sure Jake I'll do it." He said happily but hen he remembered. " but we've still only got half a team."  
  
"Well I've thought about that and Daniel could be here and Teal'c here." He said indicating on yet another sheet of paper.  
  
//Yup// thought Jack // this guy is really orgaised//  
  
"And..." added Jack.  
  
"And Sam is to have no part in this." said Jacob with a steely glint in his eye that most people wouldn't quarrel with. "She's not to know."  
  
"Until the last possible moment of course."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jack choose one of the bits of paper that currently littered his desk, and read it carefully. This was dangerous. Very dangerous. Especially when he considered his team.  
  
"Jake?" he asked quite worried.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
There was a small pause as Jack gathered his thoughts. //it'll be ok I think. Jake wouldn't just put this right in front of me and expect me to ignore it. I bet you he wants to ask just so he can kick my ass." And so thought gathered he continued.  
  
"This bit here"  
  
"I thought you might ask about that." He replied with a hint of humour in his eyes.  
  
//See I knew it//thought Jack.  
  
"Uh huh, And..." apprehensive as ever Jack awaited the answer to his invisible question.  
  
Somewhat grudgingly he answer with "OK, but I don't know how George is gonna take it ." "Yeah well this isn't exactly an official op is it?"  
  
"No, but ..."  
  
"Old Hammond is just going to have to deal with it. I'm sure he'll be ok with it."  
  
"Uh huh," Jacob said flippantly, "well your death bed."  
  
"Yeah I suppose." Added Jack solemnly.  
  
"So," he said cheering up, "When are we going to do this?"  
  
"In two weeks when I'm net back on earth."  
  
"Two weeks!" Jack almost shouted "Jake do you think we'll be ready?"  
  
"We have to be it's only opportunity we'll get."  
  
  
  
(que evil laugh) mwaha mwahaha !! I know that I practically told you nothing during that entire chapter but I bet your hooked and can't wait to find out what Jakes plan is. Hee hee I thought I would be evil for a change, by the way ( just so you know) I've already written the next chapter I'm just holding it back! Mwahahahaha Mwaha Mwahahaha ( ouch sore throat) ok bye xxxxxxxxxx  
  
P.S. next chapter includes mild S/J ship only clue your getting  
  
Mwahahahahhahahahhaha ( cough) see what you people put me through!!  
  
Not all your fault though my muse is threatening me cos I'm not giving her the time of day cos my exams are coming up oh well no rest for the wicked. 


	2. Over The Threshold

The General's Mission  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
As usual SG-1 and Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp as Jacob emerged from the shimmering horizon. Four out of the Five were apprehensive about his arrival. In the short time that he was gone Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond had done countless drills of what was dubbed 'The General's Mission.'  
  
"Hi Sam." He said as he enveloped her in a great hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, but I'm just wondering what this mystery thing is for tonight."  
  
Hammond and the rest of SG-1 (with the exception of Teal'c) visibly stiffened as she motioned it. Luckily Sam missed this as her back was turned to her colleagues. Jacob, however remained extremely relaxed.  
  
"You'll just need to wait and find out." Said Jacob with a grin.  
  
  
  
At 16.00 precisely Jacob walked into Jack's Office. This time, however, Jack was expecting him.  
  
"So where do you want us and at what time?" asked Jack knowing that Jake would want to get right down to business.  
  
"I want you at the back door at 19.15, I'll let you in from the inside."  
  
"Ok, right, so when are you and Carter leaving?"  
  
"17.00. I'll catch you later Jack."  
  
And with that Jack was left alone in his office quietly contemplating Jake's plan. Jack was wondering if it was the best idea to take on the extra part that he had asked for. He may have had Jacob permission but he certainly didn't have Hammonds, he hadn't even asked or motioned it, and he hoped Jacob hadn't either. Like he said before it was dangerous, but it was also his own choice.  
  
  
  
It was cold down the dark alleyway at the back door; where four men stood looking extremely suspicious. "19.20" said Jack, "yup Jacob's late"  
  
"Are we ready to do this?" asked Daniel.  
  
"I believe I am," replied Teal'c.  
  
"We better be Daniel because " what Hammond had to add to that and Jack's answer to Daniel's question was never heard because it was at that exact moment that Jacob choose to open the door.  
  
"Finally" cried Jack.  
  
"Hi to you to Jack. Right you guys go in and get set up, I'm going to check on Sam and then I'll be right up. We need to be ready for 19.30"  
  
"Sure Jacob." Said Hammond as he walked past Jacob and into the building.  
  
Teal'c followed him and acknowledged Jacob with a slight bow of the head.  
  
Daniel went next and walked through the threshold with a nod and a smile to the organiser.  
  
Last, was Jack. He wanted to just walk past him like Daniel and get in a get to work but Jake had other ideas.  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Good Luck"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The older man felt truly sympathetic towards Jack. He was putting more on the line than anyone else who was in this operation.  
  
  
  
Opps need to and feed my three headed dog lol  
  
Lynn – of course I'm pure evil it's the best way to be Madisgate – heres the chapter your so desperate for ( to bad I don't tell you anything new lol) Osiris – although exams will never be as important as stargate they do need some attention Glilian – thanks Dimac99 - some chocolate would be good Rouge-bishop – hey dude here you go  
  
Mwahahahahhahahahhaha . That's all your getting for an entire week . :P 


	3. Darkness

The General's Mission  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
  
  
Sam sat in her seat while the darkness surrounded her.  
  
Where the hell is he? This was his idea and he just goes and leaves me sitting all own my own?   
  
Jacob was nowhere to be seen, after having left his daughter five minutes ago. Not that she let him go without a fight, but after much protesting she gave in . The older a Carter got the more stubborn they became.  
  
Well at least no one will notice I'm alone 'cos its so dark! At least I can just sit here and enjoy the surprise. Don't know what the big deal is any way, looks like it's gonna be amateur night  
  
From in the darkness could barely be heard a male voice murmur  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
Low whispers of 'yes' could be heard moments later. Then silence took over once again as they waited for something.  
  
For a fleeting second Sam thought she recognised those voices, but she quickly dismissed it.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
  
  
There you go just a few words to wet your appetite even more!!!!!!  
  
Hope your enjoying the cliff-hanger!!!!! 


	4. Soulful and Mellow

The General's Mission  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions.  
  
  
  
From in the darkness could barely be heard a male voice murmur  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
Low whispers of 'yes' could be heard moments later. Then silence took over once again as they waited for something.  
  
For a fleeting second Sam thought she recognised those voices, but she quickly dismissed it.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
A great guitar solo erupted from the speakers beside the stage, a whirl of notes strumming from the instrument. As the solo moved to repeat itself the stage was bathed in a soft blue light to reveal the out lines of five figures. The light was so subtle that the faces of the musicians could not be seen but it was clear that all the band members where male.  
  
The guitar solo developed once again, the man playing the solo was revealed.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
On stage playing the guitar was Jack, in tight pair of jeans, which was acknowledged by the crowd by a series of wolf whistles, and a white torn T- shirt which revealed the tanned muscles in his arms and a glimpse of his six pack. Grinning goofily at the crowd as he was acknowledged with a round of applause ( as well as the whistles motioned earlier) he pushed to the next set of tricky finger movements as the next member of the band was released from the soft glow that filled the rest of the stage. Playing second guitar was Jacob Carter, in jeans and a shirt. Soon the entire band was visible and Daniel could be seen hammering away at a third guitar, Hammond at bass and Teal'c at drums. SG-1 was dressed similarly to Jack and the two older men in jeans and shirts, clearly having decided that they would leave the sex appeal to the younger generation. Well, maybe not younger in Jack or Teal'c's case but that's how it goes!  
  
Sam sat in the front row of the relatively (and we know it's all relative!) large theatre absolutely gob-smacked. Her jaw had dropped. Literally. This was one of the very few occasions when this can happen. And seeing you father, your boss and your colleagues play instruments, (and quite well I might add) and sing?!?!?  
  
She's got a smile and it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as a bright blue sky  
  
Jacob san the beginning of Sweet Child of mine, it was then that Sam realised that this song was for her. But what shocked he more was that for the next part of the verse her father's mouth remained closed however a soulful voice sang it well. Nanoseconds later she realised that it was the mouth of her CO that was moving instead.  
  
Now and the when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I stared to long

I'd probably break down and cry  
  
In true rock star style he hammered at the guitar and leaned into the mike. Ever the performer, but his eyes where constantly scouring the front row through the blaze of lights for the one he was singing to. Sam.  
  
Jack began a round of tricky finger movements that he had been perfecting over the last two weeks as the song moved to the chorus.  
  
Oh oh sweet child of mine  
  
The voice of Jacob sounded once more. The next line came as a complete shock to every one except Jacob and Jack.  
  
Woh oh sweet love of mine  
  
He sang with so much sincerity that no one missed it. The crowd went wild as they thought it was for them, the band continued playing but now with face splitting grins (or not in Teal'c's case) While Sam sat dumbstruck staring into the eyes of the man on stage. Having been so shocked already Sam thought there was no way she could be shocked further, but then that happened.  
  
Jacob took a set back from his mike as he performed the bridge between the chorus and the next verse.  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain  
  
Her father took the mike for yet another bout of singing. Sam was hardly able to take in any of it as her jaw had not yet been recovered from the floor.  
  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder and the rain

To quietly pass me by  
  
Jack's voice harmoniously sang the final part of the verse, as his eyes finally focused on the figure in the front row to which he was singing. Their gaze met as Jack took up the same finger movements as seen before.  
  
Oh oh sweet child of mine  
  
Jacob sang once again  
  
Woh oh sweet love of mine  
  
The fact that Sam was ready for Jack's line didn't mean that it affected her any less this time round. Her heart fluttered at the mellow sound of his voice, her stomach danced as her gaze became lost in his. Sam was hardly aware that her dad was performing another small bridge.  
  
Oh oh sweet child of mine  
  
The voice of her father seemed distant.  
  
Woh oh sweet love of mine  
  
His voice and eyes filled her world and the theatre seemed to dissolve around her.  
  
But as Jacob's solo diminished Jack set his gaze on the guitar, a small voice in Sam's head cried 'no'. But it was soon replaced by one thought and one thought only – 'God he can play!'  
  
Jack took centre stage as he let his fingers do the talking (well playing). Two weeks it had taken to perfect but by the way his fingers moved it seemed as though he had been playing the piece for years. It was not the audience's turn to be a stunned as Sam. Watching a 40 gorgeous man play one of the trickiest guitar solos with such ease would be enough to astound any one, such natural talent radiating form him. The crowd was in an uproar trying to be louder that the tuned wails coming from the stacks at the side of the stage.  
  
But all to soon the song was coming to a conclusion, the voices of the five males on the stage filled the theatre as they sang multiple ' where do we go's.  
  
Oh sweet child of mine  
  
Jacobs voice and the last chord filled those on stage with a sense of release but also anticipation, it made Sam fell happy and nervous, and the crowd, completely oblivious to the emotional engagement between the lead guitarist and a woman in the front row, showed their appreciation the only way they knew how. Applause, shouts screams, whistling and stomping filled the room as the band took a bow ran off the stage. The chaos continued even after they had left and the stage plunged once again into darkness. A tall man in a dishevelled suit came on stage to introduce the next act, the crowd lowered the volume to a dull roar, so that even with the mike the man's words could barely be heard.  
  
Sam missed most of this however, because as soon as she had seen them running from the stage, she went off in search of them.  
  
So many thoughts ran through her mind at that point. She couldn't even begin to sort them out but two stood out more than the others.  
  
i)Where the hell did dad learn to play the guitar

and ii)Love?????  
  
Those thoughts and others could only be answered in the presence of those who had just performed a perfect rendition of Sweet Child of Mine, by Guns and Roses.  
  
  
  
So kids I'm not that evil after all, right??  
  
Hope you enjoyed that chapter, there is however, so much more to come up!!!  
  
Flowers - like I would leave it like that!!(for long) Gillian - thanks your comments are always appreciated Coz – hope you liked it, yes I am nasty aren't I Blahblabla – hey I'm only 16!!! Iamari – hey I like that you like the way I think ( ps good luck at boarding school) Lynn – I know I have suffered the effects of fic withdrawal and addiction myself, the men in white coats helped me tremendously hee hee :-D Ah Dimac99 – what can I say, you'll just need to keep you r x –files poster (use it later when I put even more cliff hangars in!!! :-P )


	5. Car Park Drama

The General's Mission  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions  
  
Author's note: hey this gets really shippy and quite suggestive later on.  
  
  
  
'Hey guy's!'  
  
crap I thought I have at least five minutes before I'd need to face her  
  
'Hey Sam' said Jacob as he embraced his daughter. 'What did you think?'  
  
'Where did you learn to play guitar like that? It was amazing. I can't believe you did that, you where all so good!' looking round the group, but still holding on to her dad.  
  
' No problem Major, it was actually kinda fun.' said the general.  
  
'Yeah,' added Daniel, 'It was all Jacob and Jack's idea'  
  
oh great danny just throw my name in there why don't you, meddler! Teal'c SAVE ME!!  
  
'This evening has been most enjoyable'  
  
yes that's right buddy keep distracting her  
  
' I would not have participated had it not been for O'Neill's wish for everything to go well. And thank you for teaching me the art of percussion O'Neill.' He said with a nod of the head.  
  
Congratulations and the winner of the prize for ruining my life is Teal'c!  
  
'Yeah Jack's been working real hard on this'  
  
Jacob NNOOOOOO!!  
  
'He did most of the organisation since I was 'out of town', not to mention help me with some of those guitar solos'  
  
let's change the previous statement : Jacob wins!!  
  
'Well it was fantastic. Are you guys thirsty after that? Do you want to go out for a drink, my treat.'  
  
There was murmurs of yes and nods of the head, Jack however remained silent at the back of the group.  
  
And with that they split into the two cars one Sam's along with Jacob and general Hammond they others ended up in Jack's truck.  
  
On the short drive to the bar Sam's car was full of conversation and laughter over this evenings event conveniently missing the bits that Jack was singing. On the other hand Jack's truck was silent as they followed the Volvo to bar.  
  
They ended up heading to a small local place called Paradise City, not far from any of their homes or the base.  
  
Noticing that the car park was near full both cars emptied at the door while the drivers went off in search of a space. After an extensive search two spaces where found quite far from the place.  
  
Jack got out and waited for Sam.  
  
god why do I do this to myself   
  
'What are you looking at?' she said sneaking up behind him.  
  
'Nothing. How did you shut your door so quietly'  
  
'Practice'  
  
They stood facing each other, neither making a move for the club.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'What for?' Jack grinned.  
  
She grinned as well.  
  
god why does that always do that to me  
  
'It as fun. I wanted to do it.'  
  
ok bordering on talking about emotions   
  
'I loved it'  
  
ok she used the word 'love' seems significant some how  
  
In the pitch black of the edge of the car park he could see her shivering in the cool night air.  
  
'Are you cold?'  
  
'A little'  
  
'Come here'  
  
Jack pulled her in close to his side as they made their way slowly to the bar. Halfway to 'Paradise city' Sam stopped and turned to her colonel.  
  
'Did you mean it?'  
  
Jack closed his eyes as if he never wished the question had been asked, as thought he dreaded the answer or the reaction to it.  
  
here we go  
  
Bowing his head to the ground he replied.  
  
'Every word'  
  
Her hand reaches up to stroke his face, there eyes meet, all barriers down, souls laid bare as they move closer. Desire flares through their bodies bringing them closer still. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight, as if he would never let her go.  
  
'Sam' a rasping voice of relief and passion uttered her name.  
  
Their lips met. Loving and gentle at first but then more hungry and passionate it was everything they had ever imagined for years and more. Wither their embrace was held for seconds or minute neither could tell. Breaking the kiss only to gasp for air, each had a genuine smile that they used only for each other.  
  
'Did I ever tell you how hot you look in that skirt?'  
  
'No, but probably not as good as you look in those jeans!'  
  
'Ah about those. I'm never going to wear them again.' Jack paused thoughtfully 'Unless you tell me to!'  
  
'That can be arranged! Just so long as you sing for me as well'  
  
'Nah ah why do I have to do all the work?'  
  
'Cos baby, you want me!' She said walking ahead swaying her hips.  
  
His eyes almost seemed to be following the motions of a tennis match.  
  
' I've never heard of a better reason in my life!' he said catching up to her and drawing her into a deep kiss once again. After dipping her and pulling her slowly back to reality ' Are you sure you don't want me to?' he said coping her motions and swaying his own hips.  
  
At that she laughed, snuck up behind him once again and then grabbing his ass said 'All in good time'  
  
'Jesus woman you're going to be the death of me!' he said draping an arm round her waist and pulling her close once again.  
  
She giggled 'But the question is how do you want me? Medium? Rare? Well- done?'  
  
'Well-done is what you'll by the end of this week.'  
  
'Oh you think so?'  
  
'I know so' he said grinning as their lips met once again.  
  
Unknown to them a figure at the side of the door was watching this witty exchange.  
  
'Sam!!' he called.  
  
Both of the instantly separated and froze at the sound of Jacobs voice. Hands being shoved in pockets, faces blushing red with embarrassment at where those hands had just been and eyes firmly focused on the ground. Only Jack kept eye contact with Jacob, they exchanged smile before Jacob spoke again.  
  
'I thought you said you were going to pay for these drinks!'  
  
'Uh yeah' she said awkwardly.  
  
Jacob headed back in leaving his daughter in the capable hands of Jack.  
  
'He knew'  
  
'Of course he did I had to ask him if he'd let me sing those bits.' He said ' but no one else knew until tonight.'  
  
'Ah'  
  
'That's all you can say: ah?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Are you feeling ok? You've been reduced to single syllable words. I'm worried.' His hand placed across her forehead and all the while with a huge grin on his face.  
  
'What about Hammond'  
  
'Hammond is making you sick?'  
  
'No does he know?'  
  
'Well he can hear just as well as you. Did he mention anything on the drive round here?'  
  
'No, not really'  
  
'Well I think we can safely say that he does know about it and either a) doesn't want to do anything about it b) he does but he's leaving it till Monday when we're back at work or c) umm... help there has to be third option'  
  
'He does and he's going to come round our houses tomorrow to tell us not to turn up for work on Monday.'  
  
'Ah, I was hoping for a more happily ever after scenario'  
  
  
  
So what will Hammond do? What will Jack and Sam get up to later and will they ever get out of the car park??? Tune in next time to find out.  
  
  
  
Elysium – here is the next part Osiris – I was nice then but now I'm evil again Dimac99 – I need chocolate Blablabla – heres u'r name again Lynn – hopefully this is going to end up in shipper heaven Coz – nastiness level is soo going to get bigger soon Iamari – the song is really cool, one of my favourites, it's not the end only the beginning Gillian – thanks u'r comments are always appreciated Pain in the mikta - thanks 


	6. Paradise City

The General's Mission

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions

Author's note: sorry this took so long you know busy schedule and all

Paradise City

Jack and Sam entered the bar, as you would imagine two good friends would, laughing and joking about the previous moments in the car park and the performance earlier. No one in the bar took much notice to them apart from the four thirsty men, and the barman serving them.

The bar was bustling, with not one empty table in sight.

'Sam what took you so long it's not nice to leave your band waiting now is it?' said Daniel eyeing up the pint inches away from his right hand.

'Ok, ok sorry there was something I left behind and I had to get it.' She said meandering through the last few tables towards the crowd around the bar.

'Sammie we didn't know what to order you two so we thought we'd let you decide when you got here' said here dad picking up his drink in search of an empty table with the remainder of her 'band' with the exception of Jack, following him as though he was the pied piper.

'Right Sam what are you having?' asked Jack moving a little closer now that 'the band' had disappeared.

Moving closer herself she answered 'I meant what I said I getting the first round so what do you want?'

'Now there is a question. All I want is you, and a glass of Jack Daniels and coke of course.' he said grinning, moving closer still sliding his hands gloriously round the small of her back.

Retuning the smile and moving her hand deftly round his neck she replied a whisper in his ear, ' Drink now, me later.'

Even with this obvious command he couldn't help but steal a kiss before they would have to return to being 'friends' in front of the others, and despite her request Sam was quite happy for it too.

Drinks in hand and passion quelled, for now, they went in search of the rest of the party, moving from the bar area they found themselves in the karaoke hall with the rest of the guys huddling round a table discussing something feverously.

'So after this evenings performance who fancies a solo?' asks Jacob. As Jack and Sam entered earshot.

'I do wish to perform once again however I cannot sing eloquently.' Spoke the dark figure sipping at his orange Juice.

'Daniel you haven't sung yet?' said Jack pulling up a chair.

'Yeah well... neither has Sam.'

'Very good point' said Hammond.

'You haven't sung either general'

'Jake I think we should just sit back and let them entertain us, what do you think?'

'Yeah we've done enough for tonight' Jack and Jacob sat together observing the shocked look on every ones face ( besides Teal'c, because he was Teal'c).

Each look was different.

Daniel, the baby of the group, looked rather looked like a dear staring at the headlights of a speeding car that was approaching him; sheer terror was in his eyes.

Hammond, the brave and fearless leader was cowering in his seat edging ever so slightly away from the stage with flashes of anger streaming through his eyes directed at the two previous singers.

Sam, the smartest person present and the perfect subordinate, was different. Even though fear was clearly a large part of the emotion passing through her, she had a determined look on her face that made her appear to relish in the idea of the karaoke performance that would be hers.

'Fine,' she said the only one able to speak at that moment. Looking intently into the eye's of her CO.

'Great.' Replied Jack, ' What are you going to sing?'

'You'll have to wait and find out!' she had taken on a seductive quality, which silenced Jack with ease.

While Jack sat gulping, his drink nowhere near his mouth, Jacob decided to ask the rest of the group about their own singing performances.

'Right, Sammie. What about you guys?'

A chorus of 'No's came as a reply.

Than Jack piped up suddenly finding his voice again, 'Nothing that a few beer's won't cure.'

hopefully the next part should be up soon

really sorry about the delay guys and the fact this ain't much to go on at the moment

ma plans are still a'hatching on this baby

mishy

xxxxx


	7. Sam: Innocent and Wicked

The General's Mission

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions

Author's note: sorry this took so long you know busy schedule and all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sam when you gonna sing?' asked Daniel slurring his words ever so slightly after only three beers.

'When they call my name Daniel.' She spoke slowly, as if a mother to a small child, a smile on her face at the state he was in.

They had spent only 40 minutes in the bar so far, they had had around 15 performances on the stage, two women didn't seem want to let go of the mike as if it where a secret competition between the pair as to who could butcher the most songs in one night.

Sam had spent a painstaking amount of time at the table beside the stage trying to pick a song, 10 minutes after she left the guys (or Hammond's round later) she returned smiling triumphantly, not giving any clues as to the song she choose.

But her lingering gaze on Jack spoke volumes to the other four men. Their close proximity that got closer every minute until Sam was leaning gently on him.

The conversation was light and was spent mainly on filling in Jacob on his precious Rangers scores that he'd missed over the last few weeks.

'Jake you need to get a new team, preferably one that doesn't lose.' Said Jack during the lull of the wailing as one of the crazy microphone obsessed women relinquished their beloved mike handing it over to the over enthusiastic young compare.

'Is there a Daniel Jackson in the house?'

'Me?!' shouted Daniel eagerly and questioningly at the same time, unfortunately this outburst managed to gain the attention of the compare as he called him up again and held the mike in his direction.

All the remaining men around the table looked for an answer form Sam

'What?' she replied innocently, though the mask soon feel and a wicked grin appeared. Seeing the look of disapproval on Dad and George's disapproving look she added, ' You guys are next.' They gulped nervously at what she had in store for them.

His senses dulled by the alcohol in his body he obediently took to the stage and faced the screen where the words would appear. Luckily the compare was observant and slid the microphone quickly into his hand before

'What did you give him?' Jack whispered in her.

But the first bars of the song came across the room and the unofficial SGC table cringed as Sam couldn't help but giggle wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mwhahahahahhahaaha my evil ness has returned.

What exactly is Daniel gonna sing? What does Sam have in store for the others? What song will Sam sing herself? Will Jack make a move on Sam in front of her Dad and Hammond? Does Jack have sexy hands? (ok a little off topic and did I even have to ask???) find out next time on The Generals Mission!!!!!


	8. Unusual?

The huge sound of brass instruments sounded from the amps at the side of the stage. The victim.. eh .. man on the stage began swinging his hips to the sound, flailing around wildly and yet for a supposed karaoke act was still mike less. The drunken man began singing into an imaginary mike before the compare spotted his mistake and placed it swiftly in his now stilled hand.

'one...Thanks...It's not unusual to have fun with anyone, but when I see you hanging, about with anyone, It's not unusual to see me cry, oh I wanna' die.'

Even before Daniel began singing the four men at the table at the back on the left cringed visibly, while Sam sat innocently watching on smiling into her glass.

Around the room several people could be seen with pained looks on their faces and hands inching slowly towards their ears, others sat wallowing in the fact that they aren't that stupid or drunk to go up there, some smiled... well really it was more like a grimace, while the other half of the room had taken this time to run to the toilet to hide from the hideous sound.

Everyone waited in agony as the second chorus started up, praying silently that their torture would end.

Meanwhile on stage Daniel looked like he was having the time of his life 'dancing' obviously one of the things he was slightly less talented at than singing.

'It's not unusual to go out at any time... but when I see you out and about it's such a crime... if you should ever want to be loved by anyone... It's not unusual it happens every day...'

Now this is when the song got interesting, at this point in the song their a two sharp blasts from the trumpet, it was at this point Daniel decided to employ his secret dancing move, thrusting his hips forwards completely out of time with the tune. Now although this had no serious repercussions, the front row took note of the fact that the 'entertainer' was nearing the end of the stage.

'no matter what you say'

Another fantastic hip thrusting show, but this was cut short as on the second thrust he toppled ungraciously on to the dance floor that was two feet below him.

Feedback whined through the amps causing the entire audience to jump, the compare (luckily) happened to be positioned really close to the kill switch, and the room was brought into a welcome quiet, although Daniel tried his best to wreck it by singing at the top of his lungs into the now useless mike. Un-phased by the lack of music Daniel headed back into the crowed room no doubt trying to find his friends.

Too bad he went in the wrong direction.

Sam sat at the table with four men giving her the same look.

'Fine,' she answered heading off in Daniel's direction to save him from the sound police for crimes against Tom Jones.

In her absence the men turned to Jack, almost with a pitying look.

'You don't know what the hell you're letting yourself in for Jack.' Spoke Jacob.

'Apparently not.' He whispered, his eyes following Sam and Daniel's progress back to the table.

With mixed emotions Sam took her sat next to Jack once more, still receiving glares from her male company, while Daniel sat across from her thoroughly proclaiming his enjoyment of his dancing and acrobatic display for the pub goers.

'That was fun.' He said slurring far more than when he was last at the table, the experience apparently being anything but sobering for the young man.

'See Daniel enjoyed it.' She said trying to justify her actions to the sceptical gazes of the men around her.

'Too bad he was the only one!' replied causing the other prospective victims to grin and Sam to punch him not so lightly in the arm, even though her eyes where twinkling with amusement.

'Where's my drink?' demanded Daniel.

'I believe you finished it Daniel Jackson.' muttered Teal'c, remaining relatively silent throughout the evening watching the amusing behaviour of his teammates and respected comrades.

'And your not getting another.' Said Jacob finishing his own beer.

One of the previous mike huggers took to the stage once more singing a twisted rendition of 'I'm outa love' by Anistasia.

'Sam, who's going next?' asked Hammond boldly wanting to know how much time he had before leaping to his doom or coming up with a sufficient excuse not to.

'You actually.' Her wicked grin returning as she leant gently on Jack's side.

Hammond slipped into a slight state of shock, his usually well mannered and well behaved officer was taking full advantage of the situation and the unsuspecting men around her, mercilessly planning their utter embarrassment one after the other, slipping easily into a casual persona where all recollection of rank was lost, making him completely vulnerable to her.

Making all of them vulnerable to her.

Hammond made a mental note to kill Jacob for persuading him to let Sam have her way on anything she did tonight.

God anything he thought, she could have me up there singing anything.

'Your so cruel.' Said her father with a grin identical to the one she currently had.

'Wonder who I got that from?'


End file.
